Inesperado
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Uma visita surpresa pode se tornar inesperadamente agradável.


Uma fanfic bobinha e levinha Spain/Japan para comemorar o aniversário de ambos. Espero que gostem, de todo modo.

Boa leitura!

**Inesperado**

Já era fim de tarde quando a campainha soou da casa de Kiku foi tocada, o som agudo ecoando pelo ambiente, fazendo com que o nipônico deixasse a leitura de lado para atender a porta. Ficou surpreso ao ver quem era, piscando os olhos duas vezes, estes – embora sempre tão calmos – demonstrando isso. Não que sua visita fosse reparar no pequeno detalhe.

- Spain-san?

- Hola, Japan! Soube que hoje é seu aniversário. Vamos comemorar!

O outro já foi entrando, fazendo com o que o japonês se adiantasse à frente dele após fechar as portas, erguendo ambas as mãos e fitando-o com seriedade.

- Tire os sapatos, por favor...!

- Jajaja! – O espanhol riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. – Certo! Vou tirar.

Com o sorriso caloroso de praxe nos lábios, Antonio retirou os sapatos utilizando-se dos próprios pés, já que estava com as mãos ocupadas: trazia uma caixa branca na direita e um vidro na esquerda. Kiku logo indicou o caminho para que ele não ficasse perdido na construção, embora achasse que fosse algo praticamente impossível. Só não entendia o motivo de logo o castelhano vir visitá-lo. De todas as pessoas do mundo, nunca pensara particularmente em Spain, apesar de terem uma boa relação. Mas era apenas isso, também não achava que era especial para ele; não ao ponto de fazê-lo se deslocar até sua casa! Todavia, seria um bom anfitrião.

Sem pensar muito, guiou o outro até a sala em que estava anteriormente. Como esperado de alguém tão organizado, nenhum vestígio de bagunça que não fosse o mangá aberto sobre a pequena mesa de centro rodeada por almofadas. Mas logo isso foi resolvido: assim que adentrou o local, passando pelas frágeis portas corridas de madeira e papel, caminhou até o móvel, abaixando-se e pegando a revista, fechando e colocando dentro do guarda-roupa – mais especificamente mais duas portas, mas dentro delas não havia um cômodo e sim duas madeiras colocadas como se fosse uma espécie de prateleira. Kiku guardava ali futons e cobertas.

Antonio olhava tudo com curiosidade infantil, os orbes claros percorrendo o local enquanto deixava sobre a mesa os itens que trouxera. Não podia deixar de se maravilhar! A casa do nipônico era bem diferente do que o europeu estava acostumado. Acabou rindo.

- Sempre tão arrumadinho, Japan!

- É o ideal, não acha?

Respondeu com calma, indicando uma das almofadas para que o espanhol se sentasse. Ele o fez prontamente, mas já que não gostava de sentar sobre os próprios pés, cruzou-os um sobre o outro. O japonês manteve-se de pé, juntando as mãos em frente ao corpo, indagando educadamente:

- Quer algo para beber, Spain-san?

- Traga duas taças, Japan! Vamos beber! Trouxe um bolo também, ah!

O castelhano ia falando rápido, gesticulando com animação, abrindo a caixa e revelando um bolo de chocolate com morango.

- Eu queria de tomates, mas não tinha...

Suspirou, decepcionado. Kiku se perguntou se existiam bolos de tomate, mas guardo a dúvida para si, já que vindo de Antonio poderia esperar tudo (caso se relacionasse a tomates). Deixou para lá, murmurando um "com licença" antes de sair do local, voltando com alguns petiscos que ganhara de Yao, pratos, talheres e dois copos. Não tinha taças próprias, então pegou os comuns que guardava em sua casa por causa de Alfred. Ele dizia que não gostava de tomar refrigerante em copo de porcelana, vai entender. Ajeitou as coisas sobre a mesa, sentando-se em seguida.

- Aqui está, Spain-san. Trouxe alguns salgadinhos também. Não sei se são bons, mas...

- Não precisava se incomodar, Japan! Mas agora a nossa festa está completa, né?

O espanhol piscou marotamente ao japonês, fazendo um sinal positivo com uma das mãos, logo servindo a ambos o vinho que trouxera. O japonês bebia e comia por educação, não gostava de comer muito pela noite; preferia refeições mais leves, mas também não iria fazer desfeita ao convidado inesperado que recebera. Era um pouco satisfatório ver que era lembrado por outras nações – disso não poderia reclamar.

Passaram um bom tempo conversando e Kiku achou que estava ficando tarde, mas não queria parecer estar expulsando o espanhol, então nada disse. O diálogo era basicamente Antonio falar e o japonês opinar nas ocasiões certas. Já quando a noite estava bem avançada, o espanhol não parava de olhar no relógio, buscando saber as horas, acabando por despertar – aos poucos – a curiosidade do nipônico.

- Algum problema, Spain-san?

- Nah? Ah! É que amanhã é meu aniversário!

O ocidental fechou os olhos em um arqueio, abrindo um sorriso tão amplo que parecia reluzente, mostrando todos os dentes esbranquiçados. Kiku ficou desconsertado. Não se lembrava disso, apesar de... Agora que ele falara, era verdade que faziam aniversário perto. Praticamente juntos! Mas não demonstrou nada, talvez um pouco de gentileza e simpaticidade, pois abrira um sorriso. Leve e discreto, mas o fez.

- Tem algo que queira de presente?

- Sim! – Respondeu sem hesitar, fitando longamente o japonês. Tanto que ganhou um ar misterioso. – Mas é segredo. Vai ver na hora!

Sentiu-se decepcionado, mas como Antonio parecia que ficaria ali até depois da meia noite e cobraria algo, deixou que o tempo fizesse seu trabalho de passar. Isto não demorou muito, foi o castelhano quem anunciou:

- Meia noite! Acabou o seu aniversário e começou o meu, JAJAJA!

Espanha riu divertido, fechando os olhos. Kiku logo se apressou em desejar-lhe felicidades e outros votos de praxe.

- Vem, levante-se!

Pediu, já se colocando de pé, esperando que o oriental o imitasse. O japonês ficou confuso, mas obedeceu ao imperativo, erguendo o corpo. Provavelmente ele pediria para que fizesse algo e não reclamaria, pois não tinha nada a oferecê-lo como presente. Com um sorriso amplo, o castelhano aproximou-se do menor, puxando-lhe por uma das mãos e pousando a própria livre em sua cintura. O nipônico fez uma expressão ligeiramente interrogativa, surpreso pelo gesto alheio, sentindo as bochechas esquentando com o sangue que se acumulava no local, tingindo-as de rubro.

- O que está fazendo, Spain-san?

- Vamos dançar, Japan!

E Kiku não sentia ter escolha. Abaixando os olhos para os próprios pés – não queria acabar pisando nos do espanhol -, apoiou a mão livre no ombro do maior, tentando acompanhar os passos. Já Antonio mantinha-se relaxado, os olhos fechados e um largo sorriso nos lábios.

- Relaxe. Estou te guiando, pode confiar em mim!

Kiku levantou os olhos para fitar o outro, sentindo alguma confiança vinda dele, então concordou silenciosamente, precisando se conter para não ficar com o olhar baixo. Isso acabava fazendo com que pisasse algumas vezes nos pés do maior, mas este parecia sequer sentir seu peso. Antonio continuava a conduzir a dança com perfeição, mesmo sem uma música, o castelhano podia ouvir perfeitamente uma melodia suave em sua cabeça, pela qual se guiava. Sem avisar, tombou o corpo do japonês para trás, aproximando a face da dele.

- Spain-san...?

Chamou com hesitação ao ver o brilho misterioso nos olhos esverdeados. Só então o espanhol moveu os lábios sem extrair som, mas Kiku conseguiu ler suas palavras: _Te quiero_. O coração do nipônico falhou em uma batida para logo após acelerar ao sentir os lábios do outro contra os seus, com uma sensação estranha no estômago. Os olhos arregalados foram se fechando aos poucos ao ver que os do espanhol estavam assim, só então o beijo foi aprofundado. As línguas enlaçavam-se com lentidão, mas intensamente, buscando cada vez mais o contato. Mesmo achando que estavam passando dos limites, o japonês deixava-se guiar mais uma vez. Sim, o beijo se assemelhava a uma dança, trazia sensações agradáveis, embora o ligeiro nervosismo que acometia ao menos um deles.

Logo os toques se identificaram e Kiku imaginou que aquilo era o que Antonio queria. Comemorariam também o aniversário dele... juntos. Dessa vez aprendeu uma coisa: visitas casuais podem se tornar inesperadamente agradáveis.

**Fim**

E então~? Reviews?


End file.
